I will always be here
by TDIcutie
Summary: It's a dan/phil fluff


After journeying through dungeons and halls, Phillip and Daniel descended down to the sewers. Daniel warned Philip to keep cautious and watch his step. Through most of the journey it was surprisingly calm. A few close encounters with the brute, but they were able to pass through without getting caught. Nearing a passage that lead to a flight of stairs, a tense feeling crept up Daniel's back that they were being watched.

They soon reached a lone hall filled with floating boxes, sunken crates and chest, and shelves lined with a strange verity of tools and glass bottles, such as beakers and test tubes and some colourful ones containing who known what, though some shelves lay broken or on the floor. At the end of the wide yet cluttered hall was a metal gate with a wheel next to it. From the distance you could see a spiral stair case through the thin metal bars.

As they started making their way though the hall a sudden bang came from behind them followed by splashing and a growl Daniel knew well. "Get out of the water now!" Daniel said jumping onto a nearby chest. Philip didn't hesitate to follow the command jumping up onto a large crate. Soon after a pattern of splashes came around the corner and halted in the water between Philip and Daniel. Philip stared in confusion as to what was happening and what was there. Where is the creature? Is it still there? Why can't he see it? He looked up to Daniel looking for an answer. Daniel only glared at the water with a look of hate and what seem to look like determination, he looked up at Philip. "It can't climb; it won't hurt us if we stay out of the water." Philip nodded and they made their own ways down the hall with the kaernk following closely.

Climbing boxes, fallen shelves, and hollow chest they start nearing their goal. "Philip don't move." Philip freezes looking to see what Daniel saw the he didn't. Nothing, only a single arm sprawled on the crate he was standing on. Did he think he was gonna trip over it? "Stay there, I have an idea." Daniel continued making his way to the gate. Once he reached the gate he turned back to Philip. "The arm next to you, throw it as far as you can! It will distract the kaernk!" Philip threw the arm with good distance and the kaernk chased after it. As soon as it passed Philip he made his way to Daniel, who was now in the water turning the wheel.

The gate was finally at the top. Daniel told to go as he held on to the wheel to keep the gate in place. He could hear the kaernk coming back looking for seconds. He made Philip go first. He hesitated to go until Philip reached the stairs. He stayed in his daze until the kaernk attacked him, colliding into the wall. The world darkens around him as he sunk under the water. The only thing he could here was Philip screaming to him through the water before everything faded to black.

His back was sore, he didn't know there he was; he was afraid to open his eyes. He shifted to get a feel of where he was it was soft and smooth was he in a bed? He decided to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a sleeping Philip. He wasn't wearing his red coat or a shirt. He wondered if he wasn't wearing anything under the blanket. His face went flush, covering his face with his hand embarrassed that he thought something like that about his friend. He peeked through his digits to take a look at the sleeping man then at the room they were in. When he tried to sit up a surge of pain went through his back. He cringed gripping his back. It was bandaged. The wrapping went around his chest and upper stomach. He tried to sit up again, more carefully this time.

It was a guest room. Compared to the ones he and Philip have searched and/or slept in, this one was held more together. Everything looked completely fine, only a painting on the ground. He noticed his and Philip's clothes on a chair and table. Some of the clothing was still dripping, making a small puddle under the chair. He looked back to him, what happened to them? He then remembered the Kaernk, the hall, being hit by it, even blacking out. Did Philip risk himself to save Daniel? He moved closer and noticed bandaging on his arm, which proved it.

He looked over Philips body to see if he was hurt anywhere else. Nothing, only old scars. He had scars of different shapes and sizes. Unknowingly a faint blush crept across Daniel's face. He was mesmerized by the scars that graced over Philip's skin. He has gotten scars from Alexander's monsters, but they were nothing compared to Philip's, well except the one that will mark his back. Daniel subconsciously graced his fingers over a scar on Philip's hand that looked like an animal had bitten him. Philip flinched under Daniel's touch. He took a deep inhale and open one of his sleep eyes. A warm smile formed on his face.

"Glad to see you are awake, how are you feeling?" He lifted himself onto his side, leaning on his good arm. Daniel kept his hand close to him, the blush becoming darker. "I-I'm fine... What happened? You're hurt." Philip sat up giving a soft laugh. "Me? I got a scratch; _you _on the other hand have a massive wound on your back..." He looks down, his face turns into a sad and almost hurt expression "With all the blood you lost I really thought you were gonna die..." he said in an almost whisper."Well it's not easy to kill me, Philip." Daniel said in a joking tone. Philip looked back up to him with a warm and sincere smile.

"I'm not going to leave you Philip." He cups his hand over Philip's. "I promise." Philip ducks his head modestly, smiling as a soft blush brushed over his cheeks. He looks back up. "Hey, want to know something?" "What is it?" A few moments of silence before Philip says with a smirk. "Your hands are ice cold." Daniel pulls hand away embarrassed. "Here." Philip takes Daniel's hand, wrapping both of his hands around Daniel's. Holding the hand close to his face, almost brushing against his lips. Daniels stared as the blush got even darker. "Is this better?" Daniel was speechless. He tried to say something but nothing came out. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get anything out so he gave up on trying before he made a fool out of himself. Philip looks up keeping the smirk on his face. The smirk softens to a sweet smile. He let go of Daniel's hand and leaned forward; his hands at Daniel's sides on the bed. He leans in next to his ear and whispers; "I promise to never leave you either." He gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before lying back down, this time on his back. He slightly tugs on Daniel's arm inviting him down with him. He looks at Philip with a _slight_ surprised look on his face from the kiss before smiling and carefully laying down. His head rested on Philip's shoulder with his arm around his chest. He never felt so calm, so safe. Laying here with Philip felt right, nothing about it felt wrong or discomforting. He felt as if they were not in the castle, but an almost haven like place. He laid there peacefully listen to Philip breathing before fading into sleep.


End file.
